


Reunion Remix

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Grunkle Stan, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: “Never mind me!” Stan released the hug, hands still clasped on his brother’s shoulders. “How are you doing? Still got all your organs?” This was going better than Stan had ever dreamed.

(Or: What if Stan and Ford's reunion had been happier, kind of.)





	

Stan opened his eyes to his brother leaning over him, thirty years older than last he remembered, but still healthy, still in one piece. “Stanford! You’re finally here!” He gripped him in a tight hug.

Ford seemed anxious and relieved to see Stan. “Are you okay? You didn’t hit your head, did you?” He felt under Stan’s fez for a bump.

“Never mind me!” Stan released the hug, hands still clasped on his brother’s shoulders. “How are you doing? Still got all your organs?” This reunion was going better than Stan had ever dreamed.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Ford laughed and returned the hug. “Don’t you ever do that again,” he added, voiced tinged more with worry than anger.

“Haha, okay, I won’t.” There was no need to restart the portal, now that Ford was here. Stan turned his head to take one last look at it—and realized it wasn’t there. “Um.”

It came to him, then, the events of the past summer: looking after Dipper and Mabel, recovering the two missing Journals, restarting the portal, _the punch_ , the end of the world in vivid Technicolor, a circle broken, a plan hatched, a man erased.

Stan stood back, releasing himself from Ford’s grip. “Aw geez, I shoudn’t’ve come down here. Sorry, bro.”

“It’s okay,” said Ford, smiling. “Frankly I’m just amazed you remembered all the codes to put in.” He put an arm around Stan’s shoulder. “Now come on! Mabel’s making breakfast, and you wouldn’t want to miss it.” They walked back upstairs, leaving the empty basement behind.


End file.
